1visualfxguyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fictional Characters
Characters from other shows as well as different media like books and video games. *Scrat * Kermit the Frog * Elmo * Bugs Bunny * Peter Griffin * Homer Simpson * Eric Cartman * Pikachu * Bob Belcher * Kirby * Perry the Platypus * Spongebob Squarepants * Annoying Orange * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Santa Claus * Ronald McDonald * Jigglypuff * Big Bird * Blu * Mordecai * Rigby * Stitch * Blooregard Q. Kazoo * Wile E. Coyote * Louise Belcher * Mabel Pines * Chuck E. Cheese * Godzilla * Grimace * Hamburglar * Ickis * Alfred E. Neuman * ALF * Telly Monster * Grunkle Stan * Stan Smith * The Statue of Liberty * GIR * Twilight Sparkle * Ebeneezer Scrooge * Donkey Kong * Garfield * Shrek * Scooby-Doo * Patrick Star * Yogi Bear * Cindy Bear * Tom Tucker * Tricia Takinawa * Darth Vader * Luke Skywalker * Maleficent * Squidward * Bert and Ernie * The Count * Grover * Miss Piggy * Fozzie Bear * Swedish Chef * Dr. Teeth * Waldorf and Statler * Bob the Builder * Dora the Explorer * Teletubbies * Mulan * Mushu * Boohbahs * Woody * Buzz Lightyear * Minions * Bob the Tomato * Larry the Cucumber * Happy Tree Friends * H.R. Pufnstuf * Lamb Chop * Tori Vega * Carly Shay * Jade West * Puss in Boots * Meg Griffin * Batman * Superman * Wonder Woman * Ash Ketchum * Daffy Duck * Timmy Turner * Cosmo and Wanda * Bender * Jon Arbuckle * Yosemite Sam * Freddy Kreuger * Burger King * Gene Belcher * Hank Hill * The Yip-Yips * Linda Belcher * Shaggy * Ratchet and Clank * Zoey Brookes * Charlie the Unicorn * Jake the Dog * Finn the Human * Borat * Austin Powers * Rick and Morty * Lumpy the Moose * Lumpy Space Princess * Mickey Mouse * Roger the Alien * Quinn Penski * Starfire * Cyborg * Raven * Robin * King Kong * Skeletor * He-Man * Lion-O * Barney the Dinosaur * Belle * The Beast * Miss Frizzle * The Magic School Bus * Madame Foster * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew * Beaker * Solid Snake * Rainbow Dash * Meta Knight * Captain Underpants * The Tasmanian Devil * Elmer Fudd * Harley Quinn * Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer * The Grinch * The Cat in the Hat * Horton * The Lorax * Thidwick the Moose * She-Ra * Grumpy Bear * Casper the Friendly Ghost * Lightning McQueen * Lois Griffin * Jumba Jookiba * Pleakley * Simba * Frosty the Snowman * Mike Wazowski * Oobi * Flippy * Tom and Jerry * Winnie the Pooh * Tigger * Eeyore * Mario * Luigi * Zoboomafoo * Scratte * Arthur Read * D.W. Read * Candace Flynn * Sam the Eagle * Angry Birds * Harry Potter * Ron Weasley * Hermione Granger * Ivan Drago * Jar Jar Binks * Mary Poppins * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles